How Did We Get Here?
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were inseperable, that is until something broke them apart. Now 2 years later they hate each other, or at least they pretend to. What happened to them? and more importantly how can they fix it?
1. Chapter 1

hey this is a new story i've been working on. hope you like it!

xoxo k

* * *

My parents always used to tell me that hate is a strong word and that I shouldn't hate anyone. For a long time I figured they were right. I am a generally nice person and the thought of hating someone never really sat well with me. That is until about sophomore year.

It was the first day of 8th grade when Troy and I met. I have moved around a lot so I was used to being the new kid. All I remember about that day was meeting Troy. I was a shy kid and kept to myself a lot. It was during lunch and I was sitting at a table by myself eating and reading a book. I didn't mind being alone, I was used to it. So there I was sitting there minding my own business when all of the sudden this boy sits down at my table and starts talking to me. I looked up from my book curiously and there's a boy with sandy brown hair and the most incredible blue eyes I have ever seen. He introduced himself as Troy Bolton. I then shyly introduced myself as Gabriella Montez. We smiled at each other and just like that we started talking like we had known each other our whole lives. He told me about how he played basketball and I told him that I played volleyball and I danced. For the next week we talked nonstop and by the end of the month we had both developed crushes on each other. We skirted around each other for almost a year before Troy finally asked me out the day before 8th grade graduation. I was so happy and we pretty much became inseparable after that. We became known as Gabriella and Troy. We were rarely seen without one another. Most people would laugh and say we were only 14 but to us it was real. We continued to date all through freshman year and we quickly became the most popular people in the freshman class, I was on the dance squad and volleyball team and Troy was on the varsity basketball team. We were the "it" couple of East High. People always were trying to find out information about us and some tried to break us up. Their attempts never worked though, we honestly loved each other. It wasn't just a fling, I loved him and he loved me. I knew I could trust Troy with anything.

As freshman year came and went we grew closer and more popular in the school. We were friends with a lot of Upper classmen and earned their respect. When sophomore year had rolled around we became the "King and Queen" of the school, in the students opinion anyway….the whole title sounded a bit ridiculous to me. There were a lot of girls who were jealous of me though. Some girls hated me for being with Troy and their attempts at breaking us up started to get more severe. They still didn't work though.

Granted me and Troy had not spent a lot of time together in weeks. He was busy with basketball and I was busy with dance. After weeks of not seeing each other we were supposed to go to a party together but I was not feeling well so I decided not to go. I told Troy to go out without me and to have fun and that I was fine. I spent the night upstairs in my room watching movies and sleeping with the flu. I felt horrible so I turned off my phone in case anyone tried to call and I went to bed early. I ended up missing the next two days of school from being sick. I kept my phone off the entire time so when I turned it on the morning I expected there to be at least one missed call from Troy. I wasn't disappointed. I sat down at the counter to eat breakfast as I went to my voicemail. "Hey Ella it's me, how are you feeling? Missed you at school…umm I'll talk to you later...Love you bye." I just smiled and went to catch the bus to school.

When I got to school people were looking at me which I guess wasn't that abnormal. It was how they were looking at me, they had this look of pity on their face, as if they knew something I didn't. As I walked past them they would start whispering. Finally reaching my locker I opened it and starting putting my books in my bag. All the sudden my locker was slammed closed. Spinning around I saw Morgan, one of the girls who hated me for being with Troy. She had this smirk on her face and I just sighed not really up for dealing with her.

"What do you want Morgan?" I really was not up for her today. She just smiled at me and shoved her phone in my face. A picture of her making out with some guy was on the screen and I just rolled my eyes.

"Morgan why the heck would I care about you making out with some gu…." I took another look at the picture and my heart literally stopped. The guy in the picture sure looked a lot like Troy. Morgan smirked at me again and took her phone back.

"I just wanted you to see how much fun your boyfriend and I had at the party without you there." Giving a tiny wave she walked away from me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. This had to be some sort of sick joke. There was no way that was Troy with Morgan. I leant back up against my locker taking several deep breaths trying to stop myself from breaking down. I see someone rushing to my side but I couldn't focus on who it was.

"Ella…El are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I was snapped out of my daze when I heard that name. There was only one person who was allowed to call me Ella.

"Don't you dare call me Ella ever again." No longer was I trying to fight back tears, I was furious. I spun around to look at Troy and saw confusion across his face. What could he possibly be confused about?

"El...Gabriella what's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know…how about you go ask Morgan? I'm sure she'd be willing to refresh your memory." I snapped. He still looked like he was confused.

"Gabriella I don't understand."

"I saw the picture of you making out with Morgan at the party!" A look of shock spread over his face but I know it was only because he got caught.

"El I didn't do anything!"

"Save it Troy! How can you stand there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about? Did I mean that little to you? You know what it doesn't matter we're done!" I could feel the tears in my eyes as I turned around and started to move away. Before I could go very far though I felt Troy's hand grab my arm and spin me around.

"Gabriella just hold on!"

"No! Let me go Troy!"

"Not until you listen to me! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Stop trying to lie! It's over! Go find someone else to lie to Troy!" I continued to try and get my arm free of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. My tears had long ago started to fall and I wasn't going to bother holding them in. This jerk better see just how much he hurt me.

"No it's not over! I'm not lying to you" How dare he continue to lie like this to me face.

"Save it for someone who cares…I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" I felt his grip loosen as I said these words and I quickly ran away. Tears were running down my face and I could hear people whispering about me as I ran out the doors of the school and down the sidewalk.

I ran all the way home and into my room where I broke down on my bed. I never had felt as hurt as I did in that moment. I felt like my whole world was crashing down and in reality it was. Troy Bolton had been my life and he threw everything away the second he made out with Morgan. I hated him for doing this to me. I never thought the one person who I could love with all my heart could turn out to be the person who I hated more than anything.

* * *

So tell me what you think with A REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy here's chapter 2! thank you so much for all the great reviews! Keep them coming, they help me think of what to write! If anyone has any ideas just put them in your reviews!

xxxxOEG

* * *

That was two years ago though and now I am in my senior year at East High. I was still considered the most popular girl in school. I became the captain of the dance team and the volleyball squad at the beginning of my junior year and I had a lot of friends. My best friend in the whole world though was Sharpay Evans. She was one of the very few true friends that I had seeing as we met in middle school before I was popular. She was there through all the hard times during my life and helped me through them all. I knew I could count on her. After all it was Sharpay who helped me through the whole break up with Troy. Sharpay was the one I called when he would show up on my balcony banging on my door trying to get me to let him in. I would call Shar in a hysterical crying fit and she would calm me down almost as well as he had been able to.

Going on without Troy hurt so bad but that hurt gradually turned to hate. I couldn't stand looking at him without becoming angry. For the first 2 months after we broke up Troy was constantly trying to get me to talk to him. As I said he was always on my balcony trying to get me to open up. I wouldn't though, he hurt me to much for me to ever forgive him. Every time I thought about forgiving him the image that Morgan showed me would flash up in my mind and I would get a new wave of anger. Finally Troy gave up and that's when things started to get bad between us. He started to hate me too and now whenever we see each other we fight.

The whole school watched our fights in the hallways. They always seemed to be treated to a new fight every day. The fights between me and Troy were mean and nasty and only stopped when someone won. There was one unspoken rule though... we never called each other by our first names. It was Bolton and Montez and it deffinately was not Ella. I was never called Ella again because he was the only one who had ever been allowed to call me that. If anyone had ever tried to call me that Troy would have probably beat me up and now if anyone called me that I would start yelling at them. I was no longer Ella.

Today was the first day of my senior year and I was really excited. I was already accepted into Stanford, my dream school, and I couldn't wait for a carefree year. However as soon as I walked through the doors of school I ran into someone. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground. I pushed myself up to look at the person I ran into and my face turned into a glare.

"Watch it Bolton"

Typical. The first day and we were already fighting.

"Last time I checked Montez YOU ran into ME"

"Well maybe if you didn't take up the whole doorway I wouldn't have!"

"Go to hell Montez."

"I'll meet you there Bolton. How is it that you can live with being such a jerk? How in the world do you sleep at night knowing that you are nothing more than a lying cheating backstabbing man whore?!"

"Like a baby Montez thanks for asking." He smirked at me and his comment hurt me more than anyone realized.

"Oh I'm sure you do Bolton seeing as the only person you care about is yourself. Does the new girl of the week know just how much of a jerk you are? Or should I take it upon myself to tell her? You just use someone until you get what you want and God forbid if they don't give you what you want you just go out and find someone who will!"

"Yeah that pretty much sums me up Montez thank you for using your oh so intelligent brain and pin pointing exactly how I work. It must take intensive studying for you to know that!"

"No Bolton I just know you seeing as I was the first one who actually fell for it."

And with that I walked away from him to angry and unknown to anyone else, hurt, that I couldn't get away from him fast enough.

I walked to my locker and hurriedly grabbed all of my books hoping to make it into homeroom on time. All I need today is for Darbus to flip out on me. Now normally I would meet Shar would meet me at my locker but she was still on vacation in the Bahamas with her family, so I was stuck on my own. I was in such a daze that I didn't even hear the warning bell ring. When I finally snapped out of it I looked around the hallway and saw I was the only one there. _'Oh crap'_

I slammed my locker shut and started to run down the hallway. I really did not want a detention on the first day of school. Unfortunately for me I was wearing flats and they were very slippery on the floor. Next thing I know I'm staring at the ceiling for the second time today. Now normally I would have just gotten up and made sure no one saw me fall but when I started to move my head started to hurt. Not like I actually hurt myself it was more like a headrush sort of thing. **(I know that made no sense) **I slowly stood up and as I did I had a flashback from this morning, the first time I ended up on the ground. _"__How in the world do you sleep at night knowing that you are nothing more than a lying cheating backstabbing man whore?!" __"Like a baby Montez thanks for asking."_

I got over him a long time ago....but that doesnt mean it doesnt hurt to know that he didn't even care about me. That he just gave up on us so easily. Truth be told I probably would have forgiven him eventually if he had kept on trying. I always was telling myself that what he did was unforgivable but there was this small part of me that knew that I loved him and maybe...just maybe he loved me too and that he just made a mistake. That was a long time ago though.

He hated me and I hated him end of story.

* * *

Well that isnt actually the end of the story lol. Like it??????

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you for all the great reviews! I love opening my email and seeing emails saying I have people giving me reviews and favoriting my stories! It makes my day and I am so thankful for every review that gets written! Keep 'em coming guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. All I own is this keyboard I am currently typing on and the ideas floating around in my head

* * *

The rest of the day was just like the beginning. It sucked. I can't remember what I learned in any of my classes, even anatomy which is my favorite class. Lunch flew by in a blur and next thing I know I'm standing in the dance studio with the returning squad and the hopefuls. I was not in the mood for holding tryouts but it needed to be done. We needed to make a better squad this year because I needed a dance scholarship to Stanford.

"Alright girls listen up! Today I'm going to be watching you all perform a routine that shows off your talent. I am sure you all are great but I can't take just anyone. This squad needs new talent that will wow the judges at nationals! So I would like the returning members to also try out as well so that we can make sure everyone is still doing their best. I wish everyone luck!" I saw all the returning members look a little nervous so I threw in a smile to help calm everyone's nerves.

"First up is Kelly Bryant. Just bring your music up to me and I'll start it." The girl was a freshman and she seemed to have a bubbly personality. She gave me her CD with a smile and when I put it in the stereo she waited until the music started before she began. Throughout the whole routine I knew she was going to make the squad. She reminded me of the way I danced. She found fun in dancing and it was shown all over her face.

"Excellent Kelly. Next person!"

This continued for another 2 hours and I knew that I had found a team.

"Thank you everyone. I will post the list of the people who made the squad tomorrow first thing in the morning. Good luck everyone!"

Finally I was able to go home and relax after this awful day. I made sure to turn off the lights in the dance studio and then I started walking out to my car. I'm glad I stopped walking before I went outside because now I notice that it's raining. 'Oh great....I guess I better make a run for it.' I make sure that my car is unlocked and I run for it. The run seems to be so long in the rain but finally I got there. I hurridly yanked the door open and jumped in. When I was in the car I took a minute to catch my breath. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot hoping to have a better day when I get home.

When I saw the house I felt myself beginning to relax and started thinking of the warm shower that waited for me upstairs. It was still raining hard so I sat in the car for a second preparing myself for the downpour. Finally I opened the door and made a mad dash for the door. As I was running I realized that I didn't have my key for the door with me. I crossed my fingers and turned the handle and by some miracle it opened! Huh maybe my luck is turning around.....or not.

Why are there a bunch of suitcases by the door? And why is there a picture frame broken on the floor? All the sudden I hear yelling upstairs and it sounds like its coming from my parents room........

_"Get out of here you lying cheating good for nothing....!"_

_"Honey I made a mistake. I love you!"_

_"Save it! I never want to see you again! Not only did you cheat on me but to do it in our own house! Get out and don't come back"_

I felt my heart stop in my chest. Daddy.....Oh My God! I slammed the door shut to announce my presence in the house. I heard somone coming down the stairs and I saw that it was my dad. He looked tired, angry, tired, and shocked to see me.

"Oh Gabriella, I didn't know you were home yet..." My own father couldn't even look me in the eyes. What a loser....

"How could you...?" It hurt so bad to know that not only did he cheat on my mother he cheated on our whole family. I felt a familiar pain that only happened when someone cheating came up.

"Brie I can explain....I am so so sorry mija."

"YOUR SORRY! Sorry?! Are you sorry that you cheated on us or are you just sorry you got caught? You knew how I felt about cheating. You saw me cry myself to sleep for months and months and you know the reason. Are you happy now? Once again not only have you hurt me with the same reason but you hurt Mami!" I was crying and I hurt so bad...The thought of my dad cheating on us made me sick!

"Gabriella I'm sorry. I know your upset but I love both you and your mother. I made a mistake. One that I regret ever making."

"Do you really? Because I think that you only regret us finding out. You may regret hurting us but you don't regret cheating. If we had never found out would you really say it was a mistake?"

He stayed silent and I knew I had my answer.

"Yeah thats what I thought."

I took one final look at him and ran up the stairs. I ran into my room and collapsed on my bed crying. 'Why does this keep on happening to me?' I felt awful and allowed myself to cry myself to sleep for the second time from a guy cheating.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and noticed it was still raining. The rain kind of expressed my mood at the moment so I wasn't to disappointed. I took a quick shower and put some makeup on and I hope that it covers up the bloodshot eyes and the dark circles under my eyes. All I was really in the mood to wear was a pair of sweatpants so I grabbed the first pair I could find in my closet. I pulled a pair of my UGGs on and then walked out of my room and down the hallway.

As I walked down the hallway I passed my parents....MOM's room and noticed the door was closed. I knew I should go in a see if she was okay but when I tried the door it was locked. She only locks her door when she wants to be alone so I just turned around and continued down the stairs into the kitchen.

I wasn't in the mood for a big breakfast so I just grabbed an apple and walked out to my car in the driveway. If it wasn't raining I probably would have decided to walk to school in order to clear my head but I didn't feel like recieving stares for being wet when I got to school.

I sort of felt numb the whole way to school, like I was just making the motions of driving. I was emotionally exhausted already and it was only the second day of school. I pulled into the parking lot and caught a flash of pink parked next to me. I focused my eyes and saw that it was the unmistakable car of Sharpay Evans, my best friend. I was happy to know that she was back but I couldn't bring myself to put on a smile. I got out of the car and hurridly walked into school.

As soon as I walked through the doors I saw Sharpay waiting by our lockers with a smile on her face. I put on a half smile and quickly walked over to her. Once I reached her she gave me a giant hug and even threw in a Sharpay like squel. I giggled a little bit at that. Sharpay always had a way of making me laugh. I guess my half smile wasn't believable to her because once we pulled back from the hug she took one look at me and asked me what was wrong.

"Gabi what's wrong? And don't you even think about saying nothing because I know you Gabriella." She gave me this stern look that normally would have made me laugh but today I could tell that she was serious.

"How can you tell that anything is wrong Shar?" I was trying to buy time but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Again I know you. Now spill."

I made sure no one was around us before I leaned in and whispered it in her ear.

"My dad left last night....My mom caught him cheating on her when she came home from work early...." I could feel fresh tears starting to build up in my eyes.

Sharpay's eyes went wide and next thing I knew she screamed in my ear.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the hallway stopped talking and looked over at us but Sharpay glared at them and they all quickly looked away. You didn't want to mess with the Ice Queen. After everyone had turned away she pulled me into another hug but this one wasn't so happy. I let a few tears go with my face hidden on her shoulder and I guess she felt them because she gave me another tight squeeze and let me go after I made sure all my tears were gone.

"Gabi..I am so sorry hun.. why does this keep on happening to you?"

"I don't know Pay....I really don't"

She gave me a tiny sad smile and I returned it. Shar was probably the one person who understood what I was going through. She knew exactly how I felt after Troy and she knew I was feeling the exact same way now. I needed a distraction and fast.

Luckily the warning bell rang and we looked at each other before linking arms and running off to homeroom. I was carefull not to fall this time.

We made it into homeroom right before Darbus walked into the room and closed the door. We took our normal seats in the back of the room and we made sure our cellphones were on silent. All we needed was to make Darbus mad about cell phones. When she started her normal speech we pulled out our phones and began texting each other. I didn't pay attention at all until I heard Ms. Darbus say something about the dance squad.

"Ms. Montez how were the tryout's yesterday?" oh. shoot. the list!

"They were great Ms. Darbus. Is it alright if I place the final list outside your door after homeroom?" I made sure to give her a nice smile. She didn't like a lot of people but she was always nice to me.

"Yes Ms. Montez that would be fine."

I nodded at her and then she went back to her speech. I quickly grabbed the list out of my folder in my bag and placed it on top of my desk then went back to texting Sharpay.

_I am really sorry Gabi. This really sucks._

**_Yeah I know. I just hope I don't have any run ins with Morgan or Bolton today. _**

_Yeah that would be bad. _

**_Too many bad memories._**

We glanced over at each other and gave weak smiles. It was going to be a long day.

When the bell rang we walked out of the room and I made sure to place the list outside the door. No matter what was going on at home I needed to make sure the dance team was going to win Nationals. We walked back to our lockers because we both had a free period and were just standing there talking. We had an hour to spare this morning so we were talking about dance. Sharpay is on the squad with me and since I am captain she is like the second in command. We were busy talking about different routines that we could do when Morgan came up. Apparently she had this free period as well.

"So Montez, thinking of ways to make your team even worse this year?" She smirked at me and I was sooo not in the mood for her.

"Oh yes Morgan....but you know my team will never be as bad as your awful cheerleaders. Do you really call that talent?"

"I think your mistaken Montez. My squad won the State Championships. You barely even placed."

"Yeah what'd you do? Make out with the judges?"

" Nope only your boyfriend." She gave me a look that said she thought she won but I was so angry with her now that there was no way I was going to let her win.

"Wow. Is that the only way your going to get anywhere in life? Sleep your way to the top? At least I have talent that is going to get me someplace."

"Do you want to make a bet on that? How about we see who really has the most talent? In a dance off. At the basketball game in two weeks. You and me."

"Perfect." Oh boy what did I just get myself into.....

* * *

woah i know there is a lot going on in the chapter but I promise to get the next one up sometime in the next day or so.

REVIEW


End file.
